Count Vertigo (Werner Zytle)
History Origin Werner Zytle also known as Count Vertigo is a mercenary and Member of The Outsiders. He was the son of parents from the country of Vlatava a small European Country. When he was just a boy his father's kingdom was overthrown by rebels forcing he and his mother to leave. His father stayed behind but ended up being killed by the rebel forces. He and his mother ended up fleeing to Vancouver Canada. Blaming her son for being weak and forcing her to leave instead of dying along side her husband along with leaving his birthright as well in the end she knew she still had to protect him and help him survive at such a young age. Doing various things to survive his mother eventually allowed her son to be taken by a group known Crius Mental Health and Research Hospital for cash because they told her that her son was special. At Crius they helped him develop his Metahuman powers along with help from The Vertigo Device they created for him as well but also caused extreme torture and abuse on him as well. After some time he eventually escaped Crius along with killing everyone there that tutored and abused him as well. After leaving Crius he headed back to Vlatava and took back his home along with his birthright bringing the rebels to there knees along with taking control of the country and calling himself Count Vertigo. The Outsiders As his name grew along with his power in his home country he became known as a mercenary but also the leader of an international criminal empire that had money and an army of mercenaries at his ever need. Count Vertigo some time later became a Member of The Outsiders for helping them keep Shado prisoner along with torturing her for information on the Arrow Clan. He was given this job by one of there Members known as Komodo who took her daughter along with claiming to kill Robert Queen as well. This went on for a long time until Shado was rescued by Green Arrow. Meeting Green Arrow When Green Arrow lay siege to Count Vertigo's compound to rescue Shado he was quickly alert to the attack. Quickly confronting the two and introduces himself to Shado's rescuer he warns Green Arrow he will not allow her to leave. The two quickly battle which Green Arrow gets the better of him with the help of his team allowing him and Shado to escape along with damaging his Vertigo Device as well. While getting his Vertigo Device repaired he sends his men to continue hunting Green Arrow and Shado who both escaped. Eventually after getting The Vertigo Device reasonably repaired he joins the hunt. Soon he finds the two and attacks as the three battle both he and Green Arrow are injured but soon the battle ends with him being beat by Shado. Before the two leave Shado threatens his life and tells him to deliver a message to Komodo about the recent events that have just happen. Goodbye Mother Some time after the fight with Green Arrow and Shado regroups and ready himself for another attack on Green Arrow this time going right to his home city of Seattle. But before he goes there he makes a brief some to see his dying and sick mother who is going mad. After he finds her he has one final conversation with her and says his final goodbyes then kills her along with destroying the Crius Mental Health and Research Hospital she was living in by burning it to the ground. After putting his past to rest he sets off to Seattle for another fight with Green Arrow. Attacking Seattle Arriving in Seattle he immediately attacks the city causing chaos and killing many people. As he's attacking he also calls out both Green Arrow and Shado to both come and face him. He also at the same time is planing his escape believing the his plans will work perfectly. Soon Green Arrow arrives and the two quickly begin to battle. However having learned from the previous battles against him eventually overpowers him and beats him with a powerful punch to the face that damages The Vertigo Device. Soon after the battle Count Vertigo is arrested and taken to prison but warning Green Arrow that he will once again rise up to power and escape prison. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Count Vertigo (Werner Zytle)/Gallery *Count Vertigo #1 In Other Media *Actor Peter Stormare Plays Count Vertigo on The TV Show Arrow. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Werner_Zytle_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/count-vertigo/4005-19006/ Category:Villains